Annie Halliwell
Annie Halliwell Annie "Anne" Pem Halliwell is the second child of Melinda Halliwell, the granddaughter of Piper Halliwell and a Charmed One in the second generation History Destiny as a Charmed One Annie, Penelope, and Lacey were attacked by a Shapeshifter-hybrid and she was protected by Lacey's power of Telekinetic Black Orbing removing her from a path of fireballs. She, along with her cousins, escaped and, upon reaching home, approached Melinda, who told them that they were Charmed Ones. Like her cousins, Annie was doubtful that she was a witch; however, unlike her sisters, she was open to the idea, until she unknowingly created a flood, prompting Lacey to save her with Pyrokinesis. After being saved again, Annie ran downstairs with her family and used Molecular Combustion to throw the Shapeshifter-hybrid into the wall after he hit Melinda with a fireball, which slightly delayed the demon, allowing Melinda get the potion used to vanquish him. For the next several episodes after the first attack, Annie was still a little skeptical of "the whole "magic" thing", but softened up and allowed herself to be open to the idea. Going Undercover Penelope: "Well what are we going to do to stop her, it's not like we can just waltz in there?" Lacey: "There's only way we can get in there... we have to go undercover." —Lacey explaining to Penelope and Annie what the plan is to stop the demon. Annie goes undercover in the San Francisco Protection Agency in order to help Skyler and her cousins stop a demon from killing all the Elders. Being Erased From History Penelope: "Annie should be our sister, but she faded from existence..." —Penelope explaining to Paige, Phoebe and Leo what happened. Lacey, Penelope, and Annie traveled back in time to save Paige, Phoebe and Piper from being killed by a demon. However, Lacey startles Piper by appearing in the attic, which causes her to activate her Molecular Combustion. Lacey deviates the attack and begins trying to talk to Piper, to no avail, since Piper begins violently attacking her. Lacey throws Piper off her, to which the demon comes in and grabs Piper, threatening to slice her neck open with an athame. Lacey left with no choice, uses her advanced telekinesis, forcing the demon away from Piper, but it inadvertently strikes Piper down, killing her. Annie begins fading away since Melinda wasn't born yet, thus rendering both Power of Threes broken. Death Lacey: "Annie was an amazing person and she did amazing things in her life..." —Lacey speaking at Annie's funeral. Annie died on Resurrection and Reunion Annie: "Savvy, I know that's you. I need your help." —Annie asking for Savannah's help Annie was resurrected in 2046, when she jumped through a portal and left the afterlife. She approached Savannah, who was living in Los Angeles, and asked her to help her kill Clyde. They failed in their attempt, but Savannah Black Orbed them to the Manor right before they would've been killed. Powers * Orbing: The ability to teleport through the use of orbs. * Telekinetic Orbing: The ability to move or teleport objects through use of orbs. * Healing: The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. * Telekinesis: The ability to manipulate people and objects with the mind. **Deviation: The ability to manipulate your current magical power to deflect energies back in the direction it came from. * Molecular Immobilization: The ability to slow down molecules to the point that they freeze. This power works on almost all objects and beings, except certain upper-level demons such as The Triad. This is Annie's primary power which she channels through her hands. * Molecular Combustion: The ability to speed up molecules to the point that they explode. This power advanced so much that she is able to destroy Upper-Level Demons. It is considered Annie's strongest and most frequently used power. * Molecular Acceleration: The ability to reverberate molecules at a speed which causes them to rapidly heat up and sometimes become disordered; this can often result in either melting or ignition. * Remote Orbing: The ability to orb another individual to another location without orbing oneself. * Sensing: The ability to locate beings. * Energy Magic: The ability to project and manipulate energy into a desired form. * Hydrokinesis:The ability to create and control/manipulate water with the mind. * Orb Shield: The ability to create a protective Force Field of translucent blue energy that renders herself, or the ones she wishes to protect, safe from harm. * Temporary Powers: Powers that Annie temporarily gained when she was transformed into or swapped powers with other beings. Personality Of Annie Halliwell Annie is a girl that has a "see it to believe it" ideal and even when she sees it she won't believe it. She can be somewhat blind in the field of love as it's hard for her to detect when someone has a crush on her, prompting Penelope to intervene and take matters into her own hands. Annie is a sweet, kind, caring girl who shares a hot temper similar to that of her grandmother, Piper. Of girls with the name "Annie" The number Seven personality is deeply mystical and highly in tune with their spirituality. They operate on a different wavelength than the average joe. Spending time alone comes easily to Sevens, as it gives them time to contemplate philosophical, religious and spiritual ideas in an effort to find "real truth". Sevens are wise, but often exude mystery as if they are tapped into something the rest of us don't understand. They love the outdoors and are fed by nature. Sevens are constantly seeking to understand human nature, our place in the universe, and the mystery of life in general. This makes them quite artistic and poetic, but they are also keen observers with high intellect - so they are equally scientific-minded. Sevens are charitable and care deeply about the human condition. Professional Life "I'm your Whitelighter- so basically, your guardian angel... well, kinda like that." —Annie trying to describe what she does to Skyler. Waitress: TBA Secret Agent: Annie became a secret agent momentarily in order to stop a demon. After she completed her job, she quit the agency. Whitelighter: TBA Relationships Romantic Relationships TBA Zeus Dominic:Annie was first introduced to Zeus when he Black Orbed in and said he was Acen's brother. She initially despised Zeus, saying that he made her sick and disgusted her; however, she changed her ways when she and Zeus switched bodies and she realized how he really felt about her. From then on, Annie adored Zeus (even though he was The Source of All Evil) so much so to the point that she seeked his solstice when she felt like she was being rejected by her cousins. She also married him in a Dark Wedding, had her first child by him and and was even willing to sacrifice her life for him. Other Relationships Melinda Halliwell TBA Chris Halliwell TBA Penelope Halliwell TBA Savannah Hanson TBA Jackson Harwittz TBA Lacey Halliwell Annie's relationship with Lacey can be decribed as a bit volatile, since the two bicker more often than not. Their relationship could possibly be so rocky due to the fact that they're supposed to be enemies since Lacey's a Darklighter-Witch and Annie's a Whitelighter-Witch. However, Annie truly loves and cares for Lacey and only wants the best for her, which is why she helped Lacey discover what the secret was that Melinda and Chris Halliwell were hiding from her and she initially refused to Lacey dating Acen. Cole Turner TBA Katherine Powell TBA Dawn Willan TBA Acen Dominic:Annie was the first person to refuse of Lacey dating Acen considering he was hunting her. However, after some pleading from Lacey and being told that she's the only person who knew, Annie agreed to keep the secret. When Lacey announced to everyone that she had started dating Acen, Annie threatened Acen that if he tried anything or was hiding anything from her, Lacey or anyone else in her family, then she was going to kill him herself. Because of this, Annie was, at first, skeptical and mistrusting of Acen, but eventually learned to love him and even helped him get ready for a date with Charlie, while she talked with Acen. Etymology Annie: Annie is the diminutive of Anne. Anne is the English form of the Latin Anna which comes from the Hebrew name Hannah from the word “channah” being ‘grace, favor’. The root source of this name is Hannah who was borne from the Bible as the mother of Samuel (a prophet of central importance in the Old Testament). She suffered through torturous years of barrenness (remember Sarah, Rebecca and Rachel went through the same thing before producing Isaac, Jacob and Joseph, respectively). Hannah prayed mightily to God promising that if she has a child, she would dedicate him to the Lord. Soon afterwards, she conceived and gave birth o a son, Samuel (by the ‘grace’ of God or as a ‘favor’ from Him). Hannah eventually became Anna which was anglicized to Anne which produced Annie. Halliwell: Derived from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. These places include Halliwell in Lancashire, recorded as Haliwell circa 1200; Holwell in Dorset and Oxfordshire appearing respectively as Halegewelle and Haliwelle in the Domesday Book of 1086; Halwell and Halwill in Devonshire, recorded as Halgewilla in 1086, and Holywell in Northumberland, Kent, Cambridgeshire and Cornwall. Notes and Trivia * Annie loves dancing, evident by the many times she's danced to the music being played. * Annie's also an art lover and, in the future, is the owner of an art gallery. * Annie, along with the other Charmed Ones of the second generation, possesses an elemental power. * Annie and Penelope were born on the same day. See Also Annie Halliwell/Alternate Universe Annie Halliwell/Power Development Annie Halliwell/Magical Transformations Category:Characters Category:Charmed Ones Category:Second Generation Category:Warren Line Category:Whitelighter-Witches Category:Witches Category:Hybrids